Life, my P.O.V
by Endomiel
Summary: Legolas's girlfriend leaves him one day and she runs off to the easternesse. Will he follow her? will she be able to cope in our world? and what if she falls in love again? *chapter 2 up!*
1. "To break up: to end an relationship, af...

E/N (Endomiel's notes): Hiya people! How're you all doing? This is my new idea for a fic, and uh, I hope you like it. I don't really know what to tell you about it coz uh… I suggest you read 'High school, my P.O.V.' before you read this fic, but it's not required. There are some things, which you'll understand much better if you read that fic first tho. Oh, and there's a few more things, for one, this fic isn't like the average LotR fic in the way that it's not really about a fellowship-member and the fellowship-members don't really have big roles in this fic. Oh, and then there's also the fact that I like to write fics with the help of songs coz by using songs the story itself is better illustrated. Okay, enough of my lecturing for one chapter, C ya! 

Disclaimer: Well, whaddoyaknow! I don't own any LotR characters! Big surprise there. Oh, and I don't own the song either, it's by the cardigans, and the saying 'Hey Joe, whaddoyaknow!' is from the movie Artificial Intelligence (AI). Oh, and Leamington, Florida doesn't really exist, I made that city up. 

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** 

Chapter one; "To break up: to end and relationship, affair or contract before the agreed upon date" 

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** 

'This is the story of Endomiel, Goddess of evil, after her split with Legolas, prince of Mirkwood and Lord of Ithiliën. I am telling you this story because I feel you have a right to know about your past.' I said to the two little boys sitting in front of me. 'It is set a few years ago and some things may sound familiar to you. As I was saying, Legolas and I just split up…' I started to tell the story of "us", a story extraordinaire.

*****************************************************************************************************************

After the split, I sought the globe for something familiar, something I needed to survive. I always told myself I could do without it, but I guess not.

You know, I have seen a sky without sun, a man with no nation, saints, captive in chains, a song with no name, for lack of imagination. And I have seen, darker than ebony. And now it seems that, without his eyes, I could never be. My one desire, all I aspire, is in your eyes forever to live. Travelled all over the 7 oceans, there is nothing I wouldn't give. Came from Bahrain, got to Beirut, looking for someone comparing to you. Tearing down windows and doors, and I could not find eyes like yours. I have seen a woman of means in rags and begging for some pleasure. Crossed a river of salt just after I rode a ship that's sunk in the desert. And I have seen evillest of evil, and still it seems that without your eyes I could never be. Travelled the globe, made good to evil, tearing down windows and doors, still I could not find eyes like yours…

I had left Middle-Earth a long time ago and was now living in the Easternesse, the place all elves go when they're running for something. It was now the year 2002 and the world had changed a lot in the years I was there. I have seen wonderful things come and go, and met wonderful people. But then again, I have seen some of the most terrible things too. War, diseases, all kinds of crap. But now, better times had come, at least to the states that is. Florida is a wonderful place to live, and that's why my guy (goddess, how I like to say that! My guy! My guy! My guy! :o) and I moved to Florida a few days ago. We now lived across the street of the exact same spot as I lived 2000 years ago, only the old building had been there then, now had been destroyed and instead there now was a gigantic apartment building. Everything was state-of-the-art and it was a beautiful place to live.

My boyfriend is called Joe coz, well, that's his name. He's 24, kinda tall, about my height, green eyes, dark-blonde hair, and he's really nice. I think he loves me. I don't know for sure, but I think so. I don't really love him tho, but he loves me, and that's what it's all about. I don't need much, but the one thing I've always needed since I moved here is someone who loved me. Don't really know why tho, I used to know, but I've long forgotten. It all has been such a long time. I don't remember much out of my time in Middle-Earth, only that I was really happy there, something silly made me leave and I could never return.

I've got quite a lot of Elf friends here in the Easternesse. I've kept close contact with EIE, Elves In (the) Easternesse, the organisation that makes Elves who move to the Easternesse feel at home here and helps Elves already living here to hide their immortality by giving them a new passport every three years with an altered birth-date. They have various portals here (Europe, Asia, Africa, Australia, South- and North-America) and I've help Elves feel at home here all over the globe. Not quite the behaviour of a Goddess of Evil, I know, but hey, I had to do something! Anyway, back to the story.

Like I said, I now lived across the street of my old place, and was having a good time there. I was enjoying my last few days of vacation, while Joe already had to go to work. I had to start in three days, on the 13th of January, that's when the person I'm going to replace will retire. I've had many jobs over the years, but liked teaching the best, and that's what I've been doing for like… the past 125 years. I'm going to teach class on a Junior High-school, 9th form. But now, I'm just kicking back on the couch, watching an old movie Joe had rented. The frond door of the apartment opened.

'Hey honey! I'm back!'

'Hey Joe, whaddoyaknow!' He walked in and dropped the newspaper on the table. He sat next to me on the couch.

'What are you watching?' He asked me.

'That movie you rented.'

'O.'

'How was work?'

'It was okay.' Joe's a banker. I don't really know what he does, but he earns loads of money.

'Kewl.' We sat there quite a while, watching the movie. When the movie was over, we still sat there. Joe was reading the newspaper, while I was reading LotR for like, the millionth time. I love that book, it's one of the last things Leg-related I've got. That, the necklace around my neck, and some other small things.

I could feel something in the air had changed over the past few days and I had an idea what it was… Now I fear we're facing a problem. He loves me no longer, I know and lately there is nothing that I can do, to make him do. My friends tell me I shouldn't bother, that I oath just stick to another man, a man that surely deserves me, and I think I will. And so I hoped, and I prayed and I begged… I looked over the top of my book and stared at the newspaper. Love me, love me, say that you love me… He did nothing. Fool me, fool me, go on and fool me… No respond. Love me, love me, pretend that you love me! He flipped the page of his paper. Need me, need me, just say that you need me! So again I hoped, and I prayed and I begged for you to love me, love me, say that you love me! Need me, need me, just say that you need me! I can't care about anything but you…

The day passed slowly, but at a certain point, the night came. We went to our room and laid next to each other in our big waterbed. Lately I have desperately pondered. Spent my nights awake and I wondered, what I could have done in another may, to make you love me. I will end up lost in confusion. I don't care if you really care, as long as you don't go… Oh please, love me, love me, say that you love me! Fool me, fool me, go on and fool me! Love me, love me, pretend that you love me! Need me, need me, just say that you need me! I prayed, and I begged for him to love me, love me, go on and fool me! Need me, need me, just say that you need me! Is there no one who really cares for me?

'Hey Lon…'

'Yeah?' I answered with hope in my mind.

'Goodnight.'

'Uh… yeah, goodnight…' The next morning, I got up early. I packed my bags and walked towards the door of the apartment. 'Bye Joe.' I whispered.

'Hey Lon?!?' Shit, he noticed I'm gone! But how? I closed the closets, so he can't see my stuff is gone…

'What is it?' I shouted through the apartment.

'Why are you up this early?' Uh…

'I'm making us breakfast.'

'Oh, okay.' I opened the door and stepped out. I silently closed the door behind me. I walked out of the apartment building and crossed the street. I walked into the office of the apartment building on the other side of the road.

'Uhm, hi, is the apartment upstairs still for rent?' I asked the guy behind the desk.

'Yes, it is. Are you interested?'

'Yes, yes I am. How much does it cost?'

'$10000 per month.' That's a lot… but hey, I've got magic powers, the money's no problem to me.

'Okay, I'll take it. When can I move in?'

'You can move in right away, if you can fill out this form and pay for the first three months of your residence right away.' He looked at me as if he knew I wouldn't be able to pay that amount of money. Too bad mister, I've got the money! :oP I made money appear out of nowhere in my wallet.

'Okay.' I said as I signed the papers and paid the $30000.

'I will lead you to your apartment.' The guy said as he opened the door in the back of the office and led me to a hallway and we entered an elevator. He pushed the button for the 4th floor. 'The entrance to the building is right next to the entrance you entered the building through and there is one on the other side of the building too. There are two porters at the door 24 hours a day and you will only be allowed in if you show this card.' He showed me a little white card, credit card size. 'This card is also the key to your apartment.' He continued. 'Every apartment is opened by sliding the card through the lot and entering the 4 digit code, a different one for each apartment.' We stepped out of the elevator and crossed the hallway. He slid the card through the lot next to the door of the apartment. 'Your code is 4448, remember that code, for you will be not told again.'

'Never again?' I asked.

'Only under special circumstances.'

'Okay.' 4448, gotta remember that. The door opened.

'Enjoy your stay.' He said. 'If you need any help, call 0046 with the phone in your apartment. You will be connected with the front desk.' I guess this apartment is only for the very rich people… Oh well, I think I'll survive being rich. :o) I walked into the apartment and looked around. It was huge! I was standing in the hallway, to my right were 4 and to my left were 3 doors and the hallway ended in a big living room. The first door to my right was a medium-sized room, I think meant to be a study or a guest room. The same story for the first door to my left. The second door to the right was a big room with a balcony, I think this will be my bedroom. The second door to my left was a dinner-room connected to the third room to my left with a service hatch and a swing-door. The third door to my right was a beautiful white - pastel green - pastel blue coloured bathroom with shower, bathtub, sink, wooden cupboards and all that kind of stuff and it was connected to my bedroom with a second door. The third door to my left was a kitchen, and a nice one it was. It was big, pastel-coloured like the bathroom and again with wooden cupboards and a big fridge and freezer. The living room was, like the other rooms, totally empty, except for a little table in the corner with an phone on it. Time to decorate the place. I snapped my fingers. The house was now decorated to my style, complete with big-screen TV and state-of-the-art computer. My cell-phone rang.

'Hey.' I said.

'Hey.' It was Joe.

'Hi Joe.' 

'Hi.' A long silence followed. 

'What's your problem?' I broke the silence. 

'Your stuff is gone.' 

'Anything else missing?' 

'Uh yeah, you.' 

'You know things haven't been going to good between us the past few days, do you?' 

'Yeah.' 

'O couldn't do it anymore Joe, I just had to leave, break free, you know.' 

'Yeah, it's okay with me, it's all for the best. I was just concerned, I wondered if you were okay.' 

'I'm fine.' 

'Where are you?' 

'Across the street.' 

'What are you doing there?' 

'I just rented an apartment there.' 

'So you're moving out for good?' 

'Yep.' 

'Okay.' The thing I'd been thinking for quite a while now was confirmed, he didn't love me anymore. 

'Okay.' 

'We're still friends right?' 

'Of course.' 

'Okay. Well, I gotta go now, even tho it's Saturday, I got to work, so…' 

'I'll be seeing you around.' 

'Yeah. You are going to throw a house-warming party, aren't you?' 

'Of course!' Right, a house-warming party! How could I forget that? I have to start planning one right away! 

'Okay, well, if I don't see you before the party, I'll see you there.' 

'Yep.' 

'Bye!' 

'Bye!' He hung up. I stood there a few minutes with the phone in my hand and then hung up too. I started to realize that I just had the easiest break-up ever and am single now. Single… Let's go have some fun! :o) 

E/N: And? What do you think of this (pretty short) first chapter of my new fic? Please give me some feedback! (Mail or Reviews, everything's welcome! :o) Well, I'll be sitting here, waiting for your reviews… 


	2. First day of school

E/N: Hey people! I was kinda bored and I decided to write the next chapter for this fic, just in case somebody read it. I guess people read it. I hope people read it… anyway, enough of my whining, back to the things I wanted to say. Be sure to check my website one of these days (http://www.geocities.com/endomiel1) I just put up a page about this fic, 'pictures' will be up as soon as possible. okay... anything else i wanted to say... uhm... no, not really i guess, well, i guess i'll see you guys around! C ya! -noxxxforanyone:oP- Endomiel 

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any LotR characters or used songs. 

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** 

Chapter 2: First day of school 

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~***~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** 

During the weekend I told all my friends that I moved across the street. Most of them were shocked about Joe and me breaking up, but they understood. I enjoyed the luxuries of the apartment building I lived in and discovered several good things there. A pool in the basement, a nice bar on the ground floor, a sport-centre next to the pool, this place was like heaven on earth. I met my neighbour-guy, he's okay. He's about 25 years old and he inherited a company from his dad and now is as rich as can be. I found out there are only three other apartments on my floor, which means there are only two apartments on each floor, and there are 15 floors, and there are three other empty apartments, so that means there are at least 27 people living in this building. Probably more coz the most of the apartments are occupied by couples. Anyway, it was now Monday morning, the 14th of January, 7:16 (I know that because my radio started playing my c.d. about a minute ago), and I had to get up to get ready for work. After I showered I got dressed in my most comfortable baggy jeans and a T-shirt. I had breakfast, cereal imported from Rivendell with milk, and then walked out of the building. I had the feeling I'd forgotten something, but I didn't quite know what… I exited through the west exit. 

'Good morning Miss Silya.' The doorman said. 

'Hi Ben.' Ben's an okay guy, he's about 45 years old, a bit fat, you know, the typical doorman. I walked over to the little shed which came with the apartment and opened the door. I got my motorcycle out from the shed and drove to the school. When I arrived there it was about 7:30 and school would start in an hour. I parked my bike in a parking place and walked in. 

'Ah, you must be Miss Silya.' A woman, about 30 years of age, medium height, brown hair, friendly brown eyes, greeted me. 

'Yes, yes I am.' 

'Okay, well, welcome to our school, I am Mrs. Johnson, the principal of this school.' We shook hands. 'If you will follow me I will lead you to your classroom.' She led me through the school to a nice classroom, decorated with all kind of art made by the children, but also with things as the flag of America and a chart with all the letters of the alphabet and numbers and times-tables and things like that. 'This is your desk, and this will be your classroom. There are 25 children in your class.' She said as she handed me a piece of paper with their names and pictures. 'I suggest you keep an eye on these two.' She pointed out two boys. 'They're well know for their pranks.' 

'Ah, thanks.' 

'Okay, well, I'll leave you now to do what you want, the students will be here in about 40 minutes, the other teachers will be in their classes if you need help, have fun.' 

'I will.' I smiled. She walked out of the classroom and closed the door. I unpacked my things, a notebook, a few pens, a few pencils, the books we used in class, and made neat piles on my desk. I sat in the chair and waited… and waited… and waited… -note to self: bring something to do tomorrow- Finally, it was 8:20. Somebody knocked on the door. I stood up and opened the door. There were three girls outside waiting to be let in. 

'Come in.' I said. 'I'm Miss Silya, your new teacher, but you can call me Lonniel.' 

'Uh… hi, I'm Esmeralda.' The first girl, about 1.75 meters, long blonde hair, curious green eyes, said. 

'I'm Sidney.' The second girl, about 1.70 meters, medium-length dark-blonde hair, brown eyes, said. 

'And I'm Brooke, Sidney's twin sister.' The third girl said. She was almost the exact copy of Sidney, only a little bit shorter and with short dark-blonde hair and a baseball cap (NY Knicks :o) on her head. 

'Nice to meet you.' I said. More students walked in and sat down at their desks. Around 8:25, all the desks were occupied, except for one. 'Brooke, that empty seat, is someone supposed to sit there?' I asked. 

'Yeah, that would be Mae, but she's always late.' 

'Okay, we'll wait for her then.' 

'No use in doing that, you'd better just start class.' 

'Okay.' I turned to the class. 'Hello class, I'm Miss Silya, but you can call me Lonniel if you want. I'm 24 years old and I just moved to Leamington a few days ago. Before I came here I was teaching a second-grade class in Ohio. I like sports, especially soccer, water polo and ice hockey. My favourite book is Lord of the rings by J.R.R. Tolkien and my favourite movie is Spiderman. I would like it if you could introduce yourselves to me starting at the front desk of the left row.' A boy stood up. 

'I'm Bart, I live on the other side of town, I'm 15 years old, I like baseball and football, my favourite books are the "Hulk" comics and my favourite movie is Planet of the Apes.' After a few introductions somebody knocked on the door. 

'Come in.' I said. A girl stepped in. She was about 1.75 meters tall, long blonde hair, blue eyes, dressed in blue baggy jeans and a black shirt saying 'Bite me' in big white letters. She kind of reminded me of myself at that age. 'Hello Mae.' I said. 

'Uh, hi, I'm sorry I'm late, I uh…' 

'Today, it's okay, just make sure you're on time tomorrow okay?' 

'Thanks.' She rushed over to her seat and sat down. After the introductions class started. I thought a part of the history of Russia. I told them about Raspoutin, counsellor to the last tsar of Russia, and how he got fired from his position by the tsar. 

'You will not be tsar for more then two weeks!' Raspoutin exclaimed as he got thrown out of the palace. 'Trust me, you won't!' Alexei didn't listen to what Raspoutin said. 'I swear I will have my vengeance!' Raspoutin yelled before he disappeared into the raging snowstorm. After Raspoutin was fired, things started looking dark for Alexei. The people of his country didn't trust him anymore, mainly because they lived in small cottages and had to pay a lot of taxes, and their tsar was living in one of the biggest and most beautiful palaces of the planet. Also, there was Raspoutin, he was telling things about the tsar, bad things of course. Alexei wanted to put a stop to that once and for all and he invited Raspoutin over to his palace for a last meal together. Raspoutin didn't know that they were planning this to be his last dinner ever. When Raspoutin arrived, they served an expensive wine, which was poisoned. Raspoutin drank the whole glass, and demanded to have some more. Alexei didn't know what was happening to him. Raspoutin was supposed to be dead by now! Raspoutin drank another glass, and another, but he didn't die. Alexei decided that it was time for the next step. After dinner, Alexei invited Raspoutin for a stroll through the palace gardens. As soon as they were outside, Raspoutin's hands were tied together and he was put up against a wall. They shot four bullets into his stomach, but still Raspoutin survived. 

'How come you won't die?' Alexei yelled. 

'Your kingdom will die before I do.' Raspoutin said. At that moment, angry people stormed into the palace. 

'Death to the tsar and his family!' They yelled. In the garden, Alexei and his men sought a fast way to get rid of Raspoutin. They tied his feet together too and threw him into the ice-covered river. 

'Your kingdom has died.' Raspoutin said before he disappeared under the ice. It was so, and the tsar and his family were all killed, except for Alexei's mother, who moved to Paris, and there may be someone else who survived. They never found Anastasia, and they probably never will either. The class was listening to my every word. I could see they liked the story. 

'How come you know all this?' Esmeralda asked. I couldn't tell her that I have seen it, that I was one of the maids in the palace during the reign of the tsar, and that I knew where Anastasia was. 

'That is a long story.' I answered. 'Which I may tell some other time. But now, it is time for your lunch break.' As I said that, the bell rang and they all walked to the mess. When all of them had left the classroom I walked out too and locked the door behind me. I walked over to where the teachers spent their lunch break. I introduced myself to the other teachers and sat down. I unpacked my lunch, white bread with strawberries and sugar, and started eating. A few yards away, I could see students of all years gathering around something. A few of the teachers stood up and walked over to whatever they were looking at. When I finished my bread, I walked over too. 

'Whose do you think it is?' One of the students asked. 

'I don't know, maybe the new one.' 

'I don't think so, it's a woman.' 

'Do you guys like it?' I asked. They looked at me. 

'Miss, is this your motorcycle?' The first kid asked. 

'Yes it is.' 

'Told you so.' The second one whispered. I smiled. We talked about the bike a little while, and then the bell rang again. We all walked back to the classroom and I re-opened the door. Class started again. 

'I forgot to ask you earlier, but is there anything you want to ask me?' I said. 

'Is it really your motorcycle or did you borrow it from someone?' Gary, 1.80 meter, dark brown hair, brown eyes, asked. 

'It really is my bike.' 

'Where do you live?' Sidney asked. 

'In the centre of town. ' I answered. 

'Do you have a boyfriend?' Bradley, 1.75 meters tall, brown eyed, short brown hair, Afro-American, asked. The class laughed. 

'No, I don't have a boyfriend anymore.' I answered with a smile. 

'Did you have one?' 

'I did have one, yes.' 

'What's his name?' Joyce, a bit pale, black hair, Chinese, asked. 

'Joe.' 

'Were you engaged?' Another student asked. 

'Yes, but not to Joe.' 

'To who?' 

'Leg.' 

'The guy's name was Leg?' Gary asked. 

'No, but I always called him Leg.' 

'Why?' 

'Because it's shorter.' 

'Oh.' 

'What's his real name?' 

'I'm not going to tell you. Any more questions?' 

'When's your birthday?' 

'My birthday's on the…' Then it hit me, I knew what I forgot. It was someone's birthday yesterday! I never thought I would forget that! I mean, he probably never forgot my birthday, if he's still alive, that is. What if I did kill him? I hope I didn't break his heart… Everybody knows Elves can die from a broken heart, and I heard that he wasn't doing to good the first few weeks after I left... I didn't hear anything of him since, so he might be… Neeh, he isn't dead, Leg can survive anything! I mean, he survived the war of the ring, so why not this? 

'Miss Silya? Are you still there?' 

'Hm? Oh, right, my birthday's on the 20th of February. Enough questions for now, let's continue with math.' The class sighed. I guess they didn't like math too much… 

Finally, the day had come to an end and they could go home. After preparing things for tomorrow's class I went over to the teachers lounge. 

'Ah, Miss Silya.' A middle-aged woman, about 1.85 meters, blonde hair in a ponytail, brown eyes greeted me. We shook hands. 'How nice to meet you.' 

'Hi…' 

'Oh, let me introduce myself, I am Mrs. Darin, I teach one of the 7th grade classes.' 

'Oh, hello.' 

'How nice to have a new teacher on our school. We are very pleased to have you.' 

'Well, I'm pleased to be here.' 

'I'm sure you are.' We sat down and talked some more, and soon more teachers joined us. About 45 minutes later I knew almost the whole staff and it was time to go home. I said goodbye and walked outside. I got on my bike and drove home. I parked my bike in the shed and walked in. I flashed my card at Ben and he let me pass. He would have let me pass anyway, but what the heck. I stepped in the elevator. 

'You must be new here.' The guy next to me said as we went up to the next floor. 

'Yes I am.' 

'I knew it. Otherwise I would have seen you around, you know.' 

'I bet.' 

'I'm Jack, I live on the second floor.' The guy, about 23, tall, light brown hair, light blue eyes, introduced himself. He looked like the average 'player'. Maybe a nice trophy… Hehehe… 

'Lonniel, fourth floor.' I replied. The elevator stopped. 

'Well, this is my floor, feel free to stop by any time.' He said as he got out of the elevator. The elevator-doors closed and I went farther up. On the third floor a girl (she looked like she thought she owned the place) got in and pushed the button for the 11th floor. The next floor, I got out. I crossed the hallway and opened the door to my apartment. I walked to the living room and dropped my bag there. I sat down but got up again. I walked over to the kitchen and got myself something to eat. Then I walked over to the study next to my room and walked in. I turned the computer on. A few minutes later, a little sign flickered in the screen. "You've got mail" it read. I clicked on the outlook icon and read my mail. It was from Rox. Roxanne is my best friend, she also is an elf from Mirkwood and she came here about 100 years ago. She looks like the average elf, tall, blonde, blue eyes, the exact opposite of me. The mail said something about her problem, she didn't have a place to live… She asked if I knew any place for her to stay. I guess she could stay with me if she wanted to, I had enough space. I e-mailed her back telling her that if she wanted to live here we probably could work something out with the owner of the building. I also sent a mail to EIE to tell them I had moved and if they could send my mail to my new address. And I mailed like, everybody I knew to tell them I would be having my 'house-warming party' next Saturday. After I did all that, it was about 17:00 and I was kind of hungry (like, when am I not hungry?). I walked to the kitchen and made myself a nice meal. I sat down to eat it, and then the phone rang. I reached for my cell phone but then I found out it wasn't my cell phone that rang. I ran over to the living room and picked up the phone there. 

'Yes?' I said. 

'Hello, front desk here, there is someone to see you.' 

'Who is it?' 

'He says his name is Joe Mandred, can he come up?' 

'Yeah, sure, let him up.' I hung up and sat on a little chair behind the door, waiting for him to knock on it. A few minutes later he finally arrived on the other side of the door. I opened the door before he had the chance to knock. 

'Hey Joe, whaddoyaknow!' I cheered. 

'Hey Lon.' 

'Come in, come in. Do you want something to drink or to eat?' 

'Uh, no I'm fine, thank you.' 

'Okay.' I lead his to the living room. 'Here, have a seat. So, why are you here?' 

'I was just coming over to check on you, see if you're doing okay.' 

'I'm doing fine.' 

'Nice apartment, I must say.' 

'Thanks. Do you want a tour?' 

'Sure.' I gave him a full tour of the house, kitchen included, and then we sat down in the living room again with our drinks. 'So…' 

'So…' 

'You live here all alone?' 

'Yep, but a friend of mine may move in here one of these days.' 

'A guy?' 

'No, Rox.' 

'Oh, Rox.' 

'Yeah.' 

'Cool.' 

'Yeah.' We sat there a while, not saying anything, not looking at each other. He leant in to kiss me. I got up and started walking through the room. I looked out of the window. 

'You've got a nice view.' Joe said while standing right behind me. I turned around and did a step backwards. 'What is it?' 

'I'm sorry, you scared me, I didn't hear you sneaking up behind me.' He wrapped his arm around me. 

'You look troubled.' He said. 

'It's nothing, I'm just a bit tired.' I am tired, but there's more. I feeling of deep weariness hung over me, like something was missing in my life. I couldn't think of what it could be. Maybe it was a guy, but Joe was here right behind me, wasn't he? *sigh* Feelings, such complicated things. 

'I'll go then.' 

'No, no, it's okay, you don't have to go.' 

'I got some things to do anyway, I'll leave you alone.' He turned around and walked towards the door. 'I'll find my way out.' Before I knew it, he was gone. The rest of the afternoon past slowly. I watched TV, surfed on the Internet and listened to the radio. Finally, it was 22:00. I took a quick shower and jumped in bed. In a few minutes, I was fast asleep. 

E/N: And? Did you like it? Just one more thing, there are a few open apartments so if you have a character, it must be a human, tell me in your review and you may get your apartment in the building. Anyway, please review! Thanks! 


End file.
